


Holding On

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Come to bed. We'll hold you.





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Holding On   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Rating: CHILD   
Category: Drama, Angst, Threesome   
Pairing: Jed/Abby/Leo   
Spoilers: War Crimes   
Series: None   
Summary: “Come to bed. We’ll hold you.”   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They’re not mine. Trust me. I don’t have the money, the time, or the effort to put into them every week.  
Author’s Notes: I’ve had this in my notebook since “War Crimes”, and I decided it was about damned time to get it typed up and sent out. I think my muse wants to see every pairing of the West Wing possible. I’m certainly giving it a hell of a try. 

**Holding On By Perpetual Motion**

“Mr. President.”

The President looked up from his reading and pulled his glasses off as he got a view of Leo. “What’s wrong?”

Leo stepped fully into the bedroom and shut the door. “I was talking with Adamly today-“

“About war crime tribunals.”

“Yeah, and he gave me some bad news.” Leo paused and looked down at his hands. “Is Abby here?”

“She’s in the bathroom.”

“I’d rather tell both of you this together.. I want to say it as little as possible.”

“Okay. Sure.” Jed reached over and grasped Leo’s hand. “Abby!”

“Yes?” Abby’s voice was muffled through the bathroom door.

“Leo’s here.”

There were shuffling sounds, and Abby opened the bathroom door wearing green pajamas. She got a look at Leo and almost ran across the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yes.” Abby stroked Leo’s neck. “What’s happened?”

“I found out I killed eleven civilians.”

“What?” Jed’s voice was running with disbelief.

“When I was a pilot I bombed a damn and killed eleven civilians.”

“Oh, Leo.” Abby kissed his temple. “When did you find this out?”

“This evening.”

“It’s ten o’clock, where the hell have you been?”

“Out looking for a drink, Jed.”

“You didn’t find one.”

“No. The part of my mind I drowned in booze and pills has come back with a vengeance and hatred for booze and pills.”

“Good for it.” Abby stood, pulling Leo up with her, and Jed up with him. “Come to bed. We’ll hold you.”

“You know I can’t.”

Jed tugged his hand. “Yes, you can. We’ll throw your suit in a corner so it wrinkles and looks like its been slept in.”

Leo was half ready to argue, but Abby kissed him soundly. “Hold onto us tonight, Leo. We want to help.”

Jed kissed him. “It’s better than drinking away your years sober.”

“Okay, but if I wake up and I have no blankets I’m coming after you.”

“You do that.” Jed smiled and pulled Leo’s jacket, tie, and shirt off. Abby handled shoes, socks, and pants, and then led Leo to the bed, sliding in first, then Leo, then Jed.

They fell asleep touching each other, Abby and Jed giving Leo a little strength back.


End file.
